Deal of the Damned
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Some deals should never be brokered. Some truces should never be made. But with a prize of immortality and everlasting peace on the line, who could argue? Certainly not him! NarutoxHarem! Crossover with C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control!


**A/N: Just discovered a new anime! It's called C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control! I'll give you a brief summary: The Japanese government was rescued from the brink of financial collapse by the Sovereign Wealth Fund. For its citizens, however, life has not improved, and unemployment, crime, suicide, and despair are rampant. Kimimaro, raised by his maternal grandmother after the disappearance of his father and the death of his mother, is a scholarship student whose only dream is to avoid all this and live a stable life. One day, however, he meets a man who offers him a large sum of money if he'll agree to pay it back. From then on his fate is radically altered as he's drawn into a mysterious area known as "The Financial District."**

**Anyone find it strange that the lead protagonist is named Kimimaro? No? Just me? *Shrugs* Ah well, must be **

**For those of you who have not yet seen it, I strongly reccomend that you do! It's really dark at times, but it also one of the absolute best! Its a damned shame it doesn't have a category here on Fanfiction yet, so I decided to make a crossover with Naruto, instead! For those you who have yet to see this wonderful anime, I strongly suggest you do, otherwise you will be HOPELESSLY confused from this point onward. **

**Now, shall we make a deal?**

_Only my Entré can tell me what to do..._

_~Kurama._

**Deal**

In the streets of Tokyo, in a parking garage frequented by a select few, a young man was about to use an ATM. He was a plain, nondescript fellow, his chin tucked against his chest as he walked; his jaw set, his shoulders hunched, determined not to draw any unwanted attention. He stepped through the doors, careful to wait until all others had left the station before he made his move.

He whisked a hand through his sandy blond hair, the spiky locks refusing to tamp themselves down at his touch. He wore precious little in the way of _fashionable_ clothing, an old dirt brown trench coat with a high collar serving to obscure most of his face, but not the whisker marks tripling either cheek. Mumbling softly to himself, he stepped in, an through the doors to approach the machine. He pulled a strange looking card from his wallet. A black card. It didn't look a thing like any normal credit card, but the swiftness with which he drew suggested he'd used this card many times before.

Without the slightest hesitation, he inserted the black card into the slot

"PIN code?" the ATM asked.

Slowly, he punched in the numbers on the keypad.

_666._

"Confirmed." The screen went dark for a terrifying moment. The lights dimmed. A soft, eerie voice emerged from the darkened screen.

_"Do you wish to make a deal?"_

"Yes." The man replied.

_"Would you like to choose an opponent?" _it asked in that same, deadly tone.

"Yes."

_"Opponent selected."_ The machine chimed a moment later. _"Thank you for using this machine. Please, remove your card."_

With a swift flick of his hand, the man snatched the card back from the machine and made for the door. Upon exiting the ATM machine, he held said card into the air, lofting it high for none one to see. At first, nothing happened. Then a car appeared. It was a strange vehicle; a black automible with tinted windows and wide-set doors. One such door opened for him as he approached, then swung shut behind him as he stepped inside and took a seat.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

The man removed his hat, exposing blue eyes the color of winter ice. And as one looked on, those eyes flashed a startling, rimmed gold. A slow treacherous smile betrayed his features, creeping across his face with terrifying intensity as he settled back amongst the pleated cushions.

**"The Financial District."**

_"Understood."_

With a sudden lurch, the autombile shot forward. It thundered down the parking ramp, heading straight for a wall. At the last instant, just before impact, the driver flicked two switches on his dashboard and as they careened into it, the wall simply...dissolved. It burst into a series of glowing particles, forming a doorway through which the automobile phased, rocketing into another dimension entirely.

The car burst through the wall and into a realm of red skies and gray city blocks. Stretching before this vast, infinite landscape, a giant disk loomed in the distance. Made of all gold and nothing but gold, it displayed a counter, a tally, if you will. One that continued to rise at an alarming rate. People congregated around this massivs discus; because all of them, each and every one of them, had a purpose here.

This was the Financial District. A place in which only invited individuals were allowed.

Disembarking from the cab, the man strode into the square, assuming a more leisurely pace. No longer did he keep his head down, nor did he tuck his shoulders in. Here, with these people, his fellow Entrepeneurs_-Entré for short-_he could be himself.

The man waited a moment longer, then held the card up to his eye.

"Time to go to work," He mused softly, peering through it as through a looking glass. Many stood before him, _nine_ in total, but eventually he settled upon one and whisked his card across it with a subtle flick of the wrist. He spoke but once, invoking their name as an ethereal figure materialized before him.

_"Kurama."_

The figure was that of a young woman several years older than the man in question, kneeling before him in a bow of submission. Long red hair lofted around her face, bearing streaks of gold highlighting it, her long locks tapered back into nine ornate braids, each caressing her lower-back. Two bangs framed a face beyond perfection, a slight mixture between oval and heart-shaped. Her face bore an almost regal beauty about it, with higher then average cheekbones that still managed to retain a 'soft' look and a small button nose with cupid bow lips rich in the deepest crimson color. It would be very easy to mistake her as some kind of hime (Princess) or at the very least a rich noble. But this woman was not a noble, nor was she a princess.

_She was an Asset._

Her skin was a pale porcelain color, giving her a delicate and smooth as silk look. She wore a red kimono with two slits running down the sides, and a V neck-cut in front, showing a little of her C bordering on D-cup chest. She had an hourglass figure that civilian girls could only dream of, and even the most active athlete would kill for. She was very beautiful. However, the most notable features on the woman were not the kitsune ears, nor the nine fox tails laying limply behind her, but the eyes.

The woman's eyes were a deep and intoxicating shade of red with black slits piercing either iris. One might also take note, of the deep amusement currently written across her heart-shaped face as she approached him. She nuzzled her head against his neck, planting a soft kiss across his cheek before embracing him

"So you finally came, Naruto-kun." she whispered; her words a breathy sigh, her breasts heaving up and down against his chest. "Honestly!" She pulled away, suddenly cross with him. "How long did you intend to keep me waiting here?" When he moved to embrace her, she growled and shook her head, baring her fangs. "Do you have to make me wait like this every damned time! It's so annoying!"

"Tell you what," Naruto sighed patting her head, "I'll treat you to some ramen the next time I come here."

"Really?" Her countenance softened, only to harden with scrutiny.

_"Really."_

"No shit?"

He nearly guffawed at her language_-he should have become used to it after all their time together-_but managed a recovery.

_"No shit." _He swore.

"As long as you keep me entertained." She gave him a ferocious looking grin, her nine tails lashing at the ground beneath them. "I'd _hate_ for something bad to happen to you if you forgot your promise...

The man smiled at that one. Kurama was his most valuable Asset, and by far, one of the most powerful. He cared for the others in equal measure of course, but when it came down to it, she was simply stronger than the rest. The fact that she greeted him with a kiss everytime he came her had _nothing_ to do with it, or so he told himself. The others could simply wait their turns; because today was _her_ turn to play.

Time to find their opponent.

"So where

He cast his gaze across the streets, searching for the one he had selected. Instead, he found someone else. A middle-aged portly looking man with a shaved head wearing a leather jacket and...was that _velcro?_ His left eye twitched. Another rookie, then. So much for the opponent he'd selected. This was going to be another easy win. Then again, with Kurama, most of his wins _were_ easy ones. Still, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for his latest victim.

"Yo," He called across at them. "Is this your first time?"

"Y-Yeah." The man stammered. "

"I'm not the kind of opponent for a beginner." Naruto drawled, placing his palms together. _Direct._ With a eccletic snap-hiss, a counter appeared and a blazing blue sword burst from between the left palm. The beginner's assest was some strange creature made up of sphere and triangles, haphazardly balanced on four legs. The heavyset man came as close as he dared and then he too, ignited a weapon from his palm.

"There is such a thing as beginner's luck!" His, being a beginner's was a sickly green in comparison to the atomic azure surging forth from the veteran's open palm. It was also a great deal smaller, signifying a severe lack of funds.

_"Open Deal."_ A disembodied voice declared from aways above them.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked, still eyeing the man's paltry excuse of a sword. "Do you honestly expect to take me down with _that?"_

"It is simply a problem of chance!" The portly man exclaimed as he dashed forward, determined to strike the first blow. He'd made it about three feet, before that great gleam of a blade tore through his weapon and into his stomach, depleting half of his funds in an instant. Before he could even think to counter, to command his asset to counter, the veteran pinnioned him with a gaze.

"Chance, huh?" Naruto closed his eyes, twirled the card in his right hand, and exhaled a bitter breath. "Let me tell you a little something about your chances today, my friend. They're slim to none." When they snapped open they were not golden, but rather, the color of blood. **"And slim just left town." **He stole a glance over his shoulder, back at his partner. He smiled softly, as she looked past him to her_-their-_potential prey.

"Kurama?" Naruto began sweetly.

"Hai?"

_"Biju-Dama." _Was his command as he stepped aside.

"With pleasure."

The human-kitsune hybrid grinned mirthlessly as she opened her mouth and revealed the power she'd been channeling all this time.

_And the whole world burst into fire._

The man and his asset didn't even have a chance to comprehend the magnitude of the attack, nor the energy raging toward them. They barely even _blinked_ before the sheer savagery that was Kurama's greatest attak swept them off their feet and into oblivion and bankruptcy. The surrounding area restored itself soon enough, but the man's funds and his asset did not. His partner was already gone, collapsing into ash as the man himself crumpled to the ground, little more than a gibbering heap of incoherency.

"N-No," He moaned, clutching at the ashes. "My money...my family...I can't...this can't be the end for me...

Before he could say anymore, he vanished. Disappeared. Ceased to exist within this realm. With his loss, his bankruptcy, he'd been banished from the Financial District. Never to return. His future would be taken as collateral and whatever gains he'd made with his money would be rendered forfeit as a result. All the more reason to never lose to any one, ever, the former jinchuuriki thought to himself.

_"You have gain."_ The mechanical voice chimed above Naruto and his asset. He checked the card. Sure enough, the man's funds were now his own. It was a paltry amount when compared to his own to be sure, only a measly three million. He'd been a fool for taking him on. His heart went out to the fellow, but what point was there in burdening himself with the man's guilt? The strong survived and the weak perished. As much as he didn't like it, this was the law of the Financial District. If you were weak, you lost and went bankrupt. If you were strong, you won, and trampled over other futures to claim that you had ownership over yours.

And _he_ was going to keep winning.

"That was _booooring,_ kit." Kurama complained, lapsing back into the old nickname in her exasperation. "I thought we were going to fight someone strong?" She tossed a slow, lazy glance in the direction of their unfortunate opponent but said nothing more on the subject. She'd had her share of slaughter for the day. She was content. Naruto was not _not at all._ What happened to his opponent? Surely this weakling couldn't have defeated someone like him. That being said...

...where the hell had he gone?

They had survived into this era, just the two of them.

_Sasuke..._

"Oi! Naruto! Earth to kit! Anyone home in there?" He blinked, jarred from his reverie by Kurama's voice, by her hand, waving before his face. "You said we'd get some ramen after this!" He forced a smile for her sake, and tried to put the matter from his mind. He'd find him some other day. For now, this was yet another flawless victory added to his already impeccable record of one hundred wins and zero losses.

"I did, didn't I?" Naruto remarked quietly, taking her arm in his as they turned away. Whatever nagging sensation he felt, whatever feeling he had of being watched, surely he was imagining it. Yes, it was just that. It had to be. He didn't even want to consider the idea that _they_ might still be active after all this time. Ha! As if that were possible! This was the modern era! They couldn't possibly be active, immortal madman or not!

...right?

"Ramen, ramen!" Kurama chanted, poking him playfully, drawing him back to the present once more "Gods, I'm starving!" She paused. "Actually, on second thought, you can have your ramen. I think I'll go with dango this time."

Naruto made a face.

"Yuck!" He shuddered in a momentary lapse of concentration. "I can't believe you like that stuff! I swear you and Anko-

"Kit...

_"Eh?"_

"If you utter so much as one more syllable," Kurama began sweetly, her eyes flaring. _"I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish."_

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Care to try me?"

"Erm...not really, no."

"Good." She huffed, pulling away from him as they neared the restaurant where humans ate in the Financial District. Naruto followed her, but at a distance. Even after several centuries of being bonded together and after falling head over heels for her human form...

_...Kyuubi still scared the shit out of him sometimes!_

**A/N: Yup! Naruto is officialy an Entré and Kurama is only ONE of his many assets. Youga and the others will appear in this story of course, but quite frankly, I'm none too fond of his weak-willed personality. He'll be in for a rude awakening, should he and Mashyu ever face off against Naruto and Kurama! Again to those of you who have yet to watch this anime, you really should. It is both marvelous and profound, even if the protagonist himself can be a bit weak willed at times...**

**I've also STRONGLY hinted that Naruto can summon the humanoid forms of the nine biju-and possibly the Jyuubi later on-as his assets. Remember, if you've not watched C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control, then you're going to be confused. Seriously though, you should watch it, even if you don't like this story! It's an awesome anime! I tried to explain the concept well enough, so I apologize if it didn't get through to some of you XD**

**Also, Any guess as to who "they" are? I'll give you a hint. It's a certain organization that starts with the letter A...**

**R&R! =D **


End file.
